


Reminded

by Mareel



Series: Always [15]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, London, M/M, Mass Effect 3: Extended Cut, Post-Canon, Post-Mass Effect 3, Recovery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding a measure of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminded

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few months after the Reaper War was won ( _Mass Effect 3_ : Extended Cut, _destroy_ ending) and makes reference to those events. At this time, Shepard is slowly recovering after being found barely alive.

 

__________________________________________________

 

"A park? There must be some left somewhere in London. The Reapers weren't that interested in unpopulated areas."

I nod, slipping my arms into my old hoodie, knowing Kaidan would agree with my suggestion. "We can take a walk away from the combat zone. See what we find. I just need some fresh air."

"Okay. Sure. We can take a walk... if your legs are up to it. I know you're getting stronger every day, and the exercise would be good as long as..."

He words break off as he reaches for me, taking my face between his hands and meeting my eyes. "So long as...?"

Kaidan kisses me, long and gentle, before replying. "As long as you let _me_ decide if we should call for a ground car for the trip back if I think you're overdoing it. I promised Chakwas. You don't want her mad at me for letting you end up back in the hospital."

"I'll be fine." He doesn't let me look away. "Okay. Fine. You're the boss."

His smile is pure Kaidan. "I know."

__________________________________

 

"This is good. Trees, grass, benches. We should have brought lunch."

Kaidan glances at the map on his omni-tool as we take a seat. "Looks like it might have been part of Queen's Square Park. Seems pretty well intact." 

He wraps an arm around my shoulders and his free hand finds mine. There's a light breeze, but plenty warm enough for spring. We sit in comfortable silence. Just feeling the sun on my face makes me feel a little more human. 

"Looks like we're not the only ones out to enjoy the day." Kaidan nods in the direction of others strolling the broad tree-lined lane.

"Not just people either." I point to the pair of dogs tussling over a toy on a patch of shaded grass, the two women with them laughing at their antics. Taking a deep breath, I finally let myself relax against Kaidan, my head finding a comfortable place on his shoulder.

He laughs as well, watching the dogs acting like puppies. "Maybe we need to get a dog one day. I used to have a lab when I was a kid living at my parents' house in the country."

"Maybe. If we ever settle anywhere for long enough. Might be nice to have someone to take care of... besides you, Alenko."

He tilts my face up for a kiss, murmuring, "You can take care of me anytime you like, Shepard."

"Mmm... I like the sound of that."

After that distraction, we went back to people-watching. I'm surprised to see a young couple, each of them holding the hand of a small child, with an infant tucked into a sling carried by the father.

"Kaidan. Look..." I try, but can't mask the emotion. "They have a young baby. Maybe born after the war..."

He hugs me closer and presses a kiss to my temple. "Probably so. They must have left London... maybe just returning with their family."

My chest is unexpectedly tight, and I swallow hard before I can trust my voice. " _That_... it's why we fought. Why we had to win."

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
